sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Leidan Adamov
Leidan Bilot Adamov (59 BBY — ) is one of the founding fathers and elder statesmen of the Caspian Democratic Union. A true Caspari by birth, but an Anaxsi by heritage, he possesses a background, personality, and wisdom that not only places him at the forefront of Caspian society, but gave him familiar ground upon which to relate to Dergan Roj when the eventual founder of the Union arrived with his remnant fleet. He was instrumental in the transformation of Caspia from an undisciplined colony world into a structured, focused independent world, with his greatest contribution the creation of the Naval Reserves and the integration of the civil and commercial sector into the military and police, and vice versa. While no longer involved in Caspian politics, Adamov and his wife Sina are still seen at Caspian social functions and highly respected by the Union populace. Early Years Born to parents Bilot and Tassida Adamov, themselves the children of settlers from Anaxes during Caspia's pioneer era, Leidan was raised with a strong affinity for his roots in industriousness, exploration, and order. Mounting Unrest Roj's Arrival When the Assembly was first convened, Adamov was a natural choice as Trinuma's first Senator. He remained in this capacity for four years, guiding the new commonwealth government along through its infancy as first Roj passed away, then as Gerrin's presidency gave way to Lyr Dunwell's and his vibrant economic reform. As a matter of respect and principle, he retained his commission in the Caspian Navy, and served more as an officer-emeritus for the military. He was granted several tours aboard [[CMS Hood|CMS Hood]] (which many regarded as "his ship"), and went on a tour-of-diplomacy aboard the battlecruiser in 8 ABY as he had decided to retire from his political office. This trip proved fortuitous, as while Hood was making its way back to Caspia, the opening salvos of the Imperial War of Aggression began. Hood was spared destruction or capture, and while some in the Admiralty and Assembly boisterously criticized Hood's, and Adamov's, absence during the oppressive campaign, the general consensus was one of appreciation for keeping the valued warship safe. Adamov and Hood would be present at the close of the campaign, and while Presav Dusten had tried to delay the signing of the Cessation of Occupation so Adamov could examine and ratify it, pressure from other advisers forced Dusten to sign the ceasefire without Adamov present. He was afforded the ability to read it post-facto, and while he never showed a hint of animosity from this, it caused bitter feelings between Dame Sina and Avalyshaar Dusten. Personal Life Leidan and Sina have been married since 40 BBY. Their daughter, Laeanir, was a prominent physician, and eventually served under the famed Doctor Tarquin. Sons Brunald and Soedan were both affiliated with the military prior to Roj's arrival, but Brunald died while in the service of the Empire. Soedan remained near Caspia, and rose through the ranks, where he is now an officer in the Admiralty. Notes The CMS Leidan Adamov (FFG-1033), a Senator-class Frigate, is named in his honour. Adamov, Leidan Adamov, Leidan